Es ist nicht alles Gold, was glänzt
by Ranja86
Summary: Das hatte sich Bakura anders vorgestellt: Erst misslingt ihm ein Einbruch gründlich, und dann stellt ihn der Besitzer der Wohnung auch noch vor eine schwerwiegende Entscheidung. Polizei – oder eine Nacht in einem fremden Bett? Widerwillig entscheidet sich Bakura für Zweiteres..


Es ist nicht alles Gold, was glänzt.

Ein Marik x Bakura oneshot.

Credits

ABBA – Gimme gimme gimme (a man after midnight)  
>Love is the Devil – Francis Bacon: "Come to bed, and you can have whatever you want"<p>

Domino City, spätabends

Der Wind ruckelte heftig an den Fensterläden, und mehr als einmal hatte Marik das Gefühl, sie würden gleich auseinander fliegen. Hoffentlich zahlte die Versicherung im Falle eines Falles..

Seit ein paar Tagen schon zogen die Herbststürme über das Land, und mehr als einmal hatte er sich wieder in sein Heimatland gewünscht, wo es um diese Jahreszeit angenehm warm war.

Er wusste selbst nicht, wieso er hiergeblieben war und sich von derart miesem Wetter die Laune verderben ließ.

Aber bei nasskalten 5°Celsius und fauchendem Wind konnte man sich ja nur nach drinnen verkriechen..

Idealerweise natürlich nicht allein. Doch das war so eine Sache.

Missmutig stützte sich der Ägypter auf den Sims und sah in den nachtschwarzen, von Wolken verhangenen Himmel.

Er hatte bis jetzt einfach kein Glück gehabt, ja, genau so musste es sein. Nicht nur, dass er sich von vornherein mehr für sein eigenes Geschlecht interessiert hatte, es schien wohl auch ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit zu sein, hier in dieser kleinen Stadt irgendetwas Brauchbares zu finden.

Es musste ja nicht gleich die große Liebe sein - eine nette, kleine Affäre wäre für den Anfang auch okay gewesen. Solange das Bett warm blieb, hatte Marik da momentan keine großen Ansprüche.

Aber dazu waren sich die Japaner wohl zu prüde.. oder er suchte an den falschen Orten.

Wie man es drehte und wendete, die Sachlage war beschissen.

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen der Wind draußen weiterhin Blätter an die Scheibe warf, wurde es Marik zu dumm und er ließ sich mit einem Glas Arrak auf dem Sofa nieder.

Vielleicht kam wenigstens in der Glotze etwas.

* * *

><p>Beschissener Herbst!<p>

Wie sollte man da vernünftig einbrechen!

Fluchend und schimpfend über das nasskalte Wetter schlich Bakura von Hauseingang zu Hauseingang, jeden Vorsprung nutzend und sich unterstellend. Bei derart blöden Wetterbedingungen auf Raubzug zu gehen hätte er sich eigentlich auch eher überlegen müssen.

Aber was sollte man halt machen gegen sein angeborenes Bedürfnis..

Und mal ehrlich: Viel wärmer war es in seiner eigenen Bude momentan auch nicht. Nachdem es ihn durch einige Zufälle in diese kleine Stadt verschlagen hatte, sah sich der Weißhaarige alsbald gezwungen, sich ein kleines, lukratives Nebeneinkommen zu schaffen.

Es gab genug reichere Wohnviertel, in denen genug zu holen war - wenn man es richtig anstellte.

Und wenn er eins konnte, dann erfolgreich die Reichen um ihr Hab und Gut erleichtern.

Niesend wischte er sich ein paar Blätter von der Jacke, die sich verfangen hatten und zog den Kragen höher. Irgendwo hier hatte er doch letztens ein hübscheres Apartment ausgemacht..

Suchend sah er sich um – und erkannte die helle Fassade im zweiten Stock, in deren Fenster noch ein kleines Licht flackerte. Vermutlich der Fernseher.

Kein Problem. Er würde einfach warten, bis das Licht ausging und der Betroffene schlafen ging. Dann würde er über den Baum und einige Vorsprünge auf den Balkon klettern, sich durch die Tür hinein – und idealerweise auch wieder hinausschleichen, nebenbei ein paar Kleinigkeiten mitgehen lassen.

Soweit, so gut.

* * *

><p>Das war doch alles so zum Kotzen!<p>

Genervt schmiss der Ägypter die Fernbedienung in die hinterste Ecke des Wohnzimmers, wo sie scheppernd liegen blieb.

Selbst im Fernsehen gab es nur heile Welt, alles war bunt und schön und die Protagonisten waren steinreich.

Gut, was das Finanzielle anging, stand er auf recht soliden Beinen. Seitdem er bei Seto Kaiba arbeitete, war in der Tat ausgesorgt. Sicher, die Anforderungen waren hoch – aber sie wurden entsprechend entlohnt.

In der Hinsicht war der recht junge Unternehmer fair. Ihm schien es allgemein auch lieber, seine Mitarbeiter waren solo und konnten so ihre gesamte Energie auf die Arbeit und in den Erfolg der Firma leiten. Gepflegtes Äußeres und Anzug im Dienst Voraussetzung.

Natürlich hatte sich Marik seinen Chef schon des Öfteren genauer angesehen.. aber der verführerische Gedankengang war ein Gedankengang geblieben. Er war nicht lebensmüde.

Dabei war der Mann nicht einmal unansehnlich, im Gegenteil.

Seufzend schaltete der Ägypter den Fernseher aus und saß eine Weile im Dunkeln, um das Spektakel draußen weiterhin zu beobachten. Wieso konnte nicht einmal Jemand vom Himmel fallen? Ihm einfach vor die Füße?

Der Gedankengang entlockte ihm ein Grinsen, und er stellte sich das Ganze bildlich vor.

Das wäre eine schöne Bescherung - aber er wäre nicht mehr allein. Und seinen Spaß hätte er obendrein auch noch. Denn auch wenn es die Möglichkeit gab – sein gut verdientes Geld würde er nicht wie manch andere seiner Kollegen für gewisse Dienstleistungen ausgeben.

Sex gehörte einfach dazu und sollte nie etwas kosten.

War denn Niemand da draußen, der seine Gebete erhörte?

Marik sah auf die Uhr – 00:30. Eigentlich eine schöne Zeit, um entweder noch aus- oder schon ins Bett zu gehen. Zu beidem hatte er keine Lust, trotz Freitagnacht.

Am liebsten wäre ihm Jemand gewesen, mit dem er die restliche Zeit verbringen konnte.. der die Schatten der Nacht vertrieb und ihm bis zum Morgengrauen Gesellschaft leistete.

Vielleicht.. vielleicht geschah ja doch noch ein Wunder?

* * *

><p>Der Weg zum Balkon hinauf erwies sich als ebenso leicht wie die Glastür aufzuschieben und lautlos auf tappenden Sohlen in die geräumige Wohnung zu schleichen.<p>

Niemand zugegen.

Bakura war zufrieden und sah sich im dunklen, dämmrigen Schein der Nacht um. Er wollte nicht riskieren, mit Taschenlampe oder einem anderen Lichtkegel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und so tastete er sich vorsichtig von Ecke zu Ecke.

Behutsam stieg er über ein paar Kabel, die am Boden lagen und blieb regungslos vor einem kleinen Schreibtisch in der Ecke stehen, dessen oberste Schublade er öffnete.

Vielleicht war ja doch mal etwas Brauchbares drin.. die meisten interessanten Sachen fanden sich schließlich in unscheinbaren Fächern. Und heute setzte er einfach auf sein Glück.

Aber noch ehe er die zweite Schublade öffnen konnte, hörte er eine ruhige, angenehm klingende Stimme ein paar Meter hinter sich:

„Suchst du was Bestimmtes?"

Der Weißhaarige erstarrte an Ort und Stelle.

Scheiße!

Man hatte ihn erwischt! Ihn!

Vor Schreck sagte Bakura kein Wort und erstarrte auf der Stelle.

Wer rechnete denn auch damit, dass Leute im Dunkeln daheim saßen?!

Die Stimme sprach erneut, eine Spur ungeduldiger:

„Hey, ich hab dich was gefragt!"

Einen Moment überlegte Bakura. Sollte er auf den Betroffenen losgehen? Er hatte zwar eine Waffe dabei, aber die setzte er normalerweise nur in Notwehr ein. Normalerweise begnügte er sich damit, Dinge zu stehlen und die Leute ansonsten in Ruhe zu lassen.

Ob er..

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde drehte er sich um und startete Richtung Balkontür. Aber die Stimme hatte sein Vorhaben erkannt, im gleichen Augenblick spannte sich das Kabel, in dem er unvorsichtigerweise stand. Der Weißhaarige blieb unsanft darin hängen und krachte mit voller Wucht der Länge nach auf den harten Parkettboden.

Ein kurzes Schmerzgeheule und Flüche in diversen Sprachen begleiteten seinen Sturz. Schimpfend rappelte sich Bakura wieder auf, um erneut los zu spurten.

Das gab es ja wohl nicht!

Doch im selben Moment bereute er seine Entscheidung, als er den stechenden Schmerz in seinem linken Knöchel bemerkte und humpelnd flüchtete er sich in die nächstbeste Ecke.

Flucht konnte er jetzt vergessen.

Verfluchter Mist! Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein!

„Na, da wollen wir doch mal sehen, wen wir da haben..", ging die Stimme zum Lichtschalter – und Marik traute seinen Augen nicht:

Die ihn böse anfunkelnde Person war die eines jungen Mannes, wie er vielleicht 26 Jahre alt und von schlanker, sehniger Gestalt, die in schwarzen, anliegenden Klamotten stak. Seine hellen, fast weißen Haare standen wirr ab, und dunkelbraune Augen bildeten einen interessanten Kontrast zu seiner hellen Haut.

Der stechende Todesblick machte Marik augenblicklich klar, dass er mit diesem Eindringling kein leichtes Spiel haben würde.

Bakura seinerseits war über den Anblick vor sich nicht minder erschrocken. Der Typ da vor ihm war nur ungefähr sein Alter, schlank, trainiert, in Blue Jeans und weißem, kurzärmligen Hemd. Seine hellblonden Haare standen in krassem Kontrast zu seiner dunklen Haut, ebenso wie seine hellvioletten Augen.

Er hätte Jemand Anderen erwartet.

Sein aufmerksamer Blick und sein schadenfrohes Grinsen jedoch behagten Bakura überhaupt nicht. Jeder Andere wäre über einen Einbrecher in seinem Haus zumindest erschrocken, wenn nicht gar gelähmt vor Angst.

Aber die lässig vor der Brust gekreuzten Arme ließen den Weißhaarigen erahnen, dass er es hier mit einem nicht ganz ungefährlichen Zeitgenossen zu tun hatte.

Nicht umsonst hatte er es geschafft, ihm ein Bein zu stellen.

„Was glotzt du so, du Penner!", war demnach das Erste, was er herausbrachte, und er schob sich noch ein wenig weiter in die Ecke, die Hand nach seinem Messer tastend.

„Ich würde das lassen, wenn ich du wäre", hatte der Ägypter seine Absichten erkannt und kam einen Schritt auf ihn zu, trotz dass der Dieb wie ein Tier in die Ecke gedrängt stand. „Du hast sowieso keine Chance."

Die dunkelbraunen Augen sahen ihr vermeintliches Opfer wütend an.

„Ich lass mir doch von dir nichts vorschreiben!", blaffte er den Ägypter an, und humpelte ein paar Schritte von ihm weg. Das ging ja mal überhaupt nicht! Jetzt drehte dieser Mistkerl auch noch den Spieß um!

„Ich wollte sowieso grade gehen!"

Mit einer federnden Bewegung verstellte ihm der junge Mann wie eine Raubkatze den Weg und ergriff ihn am Handgelenk, noch ehe er Zeit hatte, sich von seinem Schock der Niederlage zu erholen.

Seine hellen Augen bohrten sich in die des Diebes.

„Das sehe ich aber anders."

Misstrauisch hielt Bakura seinem Blick stand.

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte er grollend nach. „Du kannst auch gleich die Bullen rufen, wenn du unbedingt musst. Dann geh ich halt in die Zelle. Fein."

Ein paar Sekunden lang musterten ihn die hellen Augen des Südländers aufmerksam von oben bis unten. Und zwar auf eine Art, die Bakura nur zu vertraut vorkam – und die ihm so überhaupt nicht gefiel.

„Ich mach dir ein Angebot", zog sich schließlich ein kleines, fieses Grinsen über Mariks Gesicht und er hatte sich entschieden. So schlecht sah der Typ vor ihm nicht aus, und warum auch nicht? „Ich seh davon ab, dich anzuzeigen, wenn.."

Er ließ den Satz bedeutungsschwanger im Raum stehen, und Bakura wusste jetzt schon, dass ihm die Bedingung für das Entgegenkommen nicht gefallen würde.

„Wenn was?", knurrte er leise.

„.. wenn du mit ins Bett kommst."

Diesmal brauchte der Weißhaarige keine Bedenkzeit.

„Du bist doch wohl komplett bescheuert, du Wichser!? Den Teufel werd' ich tun!", bellte er Marik an, der nur unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue hochzog. Dieser Typ wusste einfach nicht, wer hier die Trümpfe in der Hand hatte. Er war bei IHM eingebrochen, und er hatte einen verstauchten Knöchel.

Er saß in der Falle.

Und wieso sich das nicht zunutze machen? Er konnte nur gewinnen.

„Präzisieren wir das Ganze:", erklärte sich der Ägypter genauer. „Du kannst jetzt entweder mit dem Streifenwagen mitfahren – oder das tun, was ich dir sage. Morgen früh kannst du meinetwegen abhauen. Meine Tür steht offen."

Man sah die Zahnräder arbeiten. Der Dieb war immer noch so fassungslos über sein desaströses Versagen, dass er eine Weile überlegen musste, ehe er den Vorschlag als solchen überhaupt begriff.

Das konnte doch nicht hinhauen? Wieso bot ihm ein Wildfremder, den er obendrein noch beklauen wollte, so etwas an?

Das war doch unterste Schiene.. das war ein Schlag gegen sein Ego.. das war..

„Das.. das darf nie Jemand erfahren", brachte er im Flüsterton schneller heraus, als ihm lieb war, und er gab mit hängenden Schultern nach. Was sollte er auch tun? Fliehen war aussichtslos, und so, wie es aussah, würde er verletzt auch kämpferisch unterliegen.

Er hatte tatsächlich kaum eine Chance.

„Damit kann ich leben", zuckte der Ägypter mit den Schultern und half dem verletzten Dieb, sich auf das Sofa zu setzen, was er seit einiger Zeit als Schlafunterlage nutzte und was angenehm ausladend war.

Wenn er es richtig anstellte, würde dieser unangenehme Vorfall noch ein angenehmes Ende finden. Und wenn er diesen Jemand zu seinem Glück zwingen würde!

„Irgendwelche Wünsche?"

Immer noch völlig entsetzt starrte Bakura auf seinen verstauchten Knöchel. Gab es denn noch eine Steigerung von alldem? Konnte diese Nacht noch beschissener werden? Nicht nur, dass er sich komplett verkalkuliert hatte, jetzt hatte er auch noch solchen erpresserischen Methoden zugesagt!

Das war doch echt das Allerletzte!

Vor allem, da ihm dieser Mann weder gesagt hatte, was er genau vorhatte noch inwieweit er ihm da welche Rolle zugedacht hatte..

Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in seinem Bauch breit.

„Hier", reichte ihm sein Gastgeber ein kaltes Tuch, und dankbar wickelte er es um seinen Knöchel, um die Schwellung zu kühlen.

„Magst du nicht vielleicht mal Schuhe und Jacke ausziehen?", fragte Marik neugierig weiter, und das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht wurde breiter. „Ich könnte dir natürlich auch dabei behilflich sein."

„Lass gut sein", brummte der Weißhaarige missmutig und streifte sich die Turnschuhe von den Füßen, um sie in die Ecke zu werfen. Gefolgt von der Jacke, so dass er nur in dünnem Pullover und Jeans auf dem Sofa saß, sein Gesichtsausdruck genervt.

Marik indessen amüsierte sich insgeheim königlich darüber, wie angespannt der Dieb neben ihm saß und wie eine Katze auf dem Sprung vor Nervosität fast zitterte.

Sehr gut.

„Brauchst du vielleicht noch Schnaps, damit du in Stimmung kommst?"

Ungerührt schob er Bakura das Glas hin, was noch fast unberührt auf dem Tisch stand. Zu seiner Verwunderung kippte der junge Mann den Alkohol auf Ex hinter, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

Betäubt durch den plötzlichen Dusel schüttelte er kurz den Kopf, doch fühlte kurz darauf warme, weiche Lippen auf seinen eigenen, die ihn vorsichtig küssten. Erschrocken starrte er den Mann vor sich an, der seinen Vorschlag wohl offenbar wirklich in die Tat umsetzen wollte und wollte zurückweichen.

Aber sein Gastgeber ergriff ihn sanft und bestimmt im Genick und zog ihn nach vorn, um ihn erneut zu küssen.

Sacht stupste er dessen Lippen mit seiner Zunge an, und der Weißhaarige hielt es für klüger, nachzugeben und mitzumachen. Er schloss die Augen.

Also küssen konnte der Kerl, immerhin.

„Na, so schlimm war das doch gar nicht..", löste sich der Ägypter nach einer Weile wieder von seinem Opfer und ging dazu über, ihm sacht den Pullover über den Kopf zu ziehen.

Augenblicklich versteifte sich Bakura und unterdrückte den Impuls, dem Blonden eine durchzuladen. Woher sollte er denn wissen, dass –

„Wenn es dir so zuwider ist", flüsterte ihm Marik ins Ohr und zog erneut an dem störenden Stück Stoff, „dann mach halt die Augen zu und denk an was Anderes."

Die Worte beruhigten den Dieb nicht sonderlich, aber er ließ sich widerstandslos das Oberteil über den Kopf ziehen, so dass er oben ohne vor dem Südländer saß. Der prüfende Blick aus dessen hellen Augen entging ihm nicht, und grummelnd drehte er sich zur Seite.

„Jetzt glotz nicht so dumm..", knurrte er. „Schlimm genug, dass ich mich von dir erpressen lasse."

„Du hast es selbst so entschieden", warf Marik sein Opfer mit einem gekonnten Griff auf den Rücken und drückte den überraschten Weißhaarigen ins Polster nieder, indem er dessen Handgelenke übereinander legte und festhielt. Nicht stark genug, um ihm weh zu tun, aber deutlich.

Noch bevor der Dieb ein Wort der Widerrede sagen konnte, küsste ihn der Blonde erneut lang und innig.. ließ seine Hand über die muskulöse Brust des Diebes wandern.

Er kniff ihm ein paarmal in die Brustwarzen und erntete ein empfindliches Zusammenzucken. Aha, so kalt war der Typ wohl doch nicht, wie er tat..

Neugierig leckte er über den hellen Hals und kratzte mit seinen Zähnen die kühle Haut an.

Überrascht vergaß Bakura einen Moment seine Gegenwehr, als er spitze Zähne an seinem empfindlichen Hals bemerkte, und er seufzte zufrieden. So unangenehm fühlte sich das Ganze gar nicht an.. und er konnte bereits jetzt die immense Körperwärme spüren, die von diesem Mann ausging.

Die Augen zumachend, versuchte er sich auf die Berührungen zu konzentrieren. Die Hand wanderte tiefer, und verschwand schließlich in seiner Hose.

„Hey, was wird das..", sah er schließlich verwirrt in die hellen Augen über sich, deren Blick ihm eindeutige Absichten verrieten. „Komm ja nicht auf die Idee – ah!"

Erschrocken über seine eigene Reaktion hielt er sich die Hand vor den Mund, als die Hand ihm gekonnt in den Schritt griff und seinen Schwanz langsam gegen den Strich massierte.

„Ach nein?", raunte ihm die angenehm weiche Stimme ins Ohr und Marik verstärkte die Bewegung.

Ein leises Stöhnen war die Antwort.

„Ich.. ich steh nicht auf Männer..", protestierte Bakura schwach, aber musste zugeben, dass die kleine Massage ihn doch nicht ganz so kalt ließ wie er gedacht hatte. Zumal er nie in der Position gewesen war, einem anderen Untertan zu sein.. noch nie war auch nur annähernd in die Nähe eines Mannes gekommen, und jetzt das!

„Das musst du auch nicht", kniete sich der Blonde über ihn und zog ihm den Reißverschluss der Hose nach unten, um ihn endgültig auszuziehen. „Mach einfach mit."

Innerlich grinste Marik vor sich hin. Er hatte den Mann bereits durchschaut - alles andere war eine Frage der Zeit. Er würde ihn schon noch dorthin bringen, wo er ihn haben wollte.. Jetzt, wo er ihn einmal unter sich hatte.

„Und wenn ich nicht will?", kehrte das mulmige Gefühl in Bakura zurück, und er rutschte ein wenig von dem Südländer weg, dessen Erregung er jetzt schon durch die Hose hindurch sehen konnte.

Oh scheiße..

„Das hättest du dir früher überlegen sollen, mein Lieber", nutzte Marik dessen Zurückweichen, um ihn gekonnt und sukzessive von seiner restlichen Kleidung zu befreien. Nichts da mit Flucht! Er gehörte ihm!

Erneut schloss er die Hand um die deutliche Erregung des Diebes, doch überlegte es sich nach kurzer Zeit anders und leckte mit der Zungenspitze über dessen Glied.

Ein kurzes, raues Stöhnen überzeugte Marik endgültig von seiner Annahme. Dieser Kerl konnte es sich einreden, wie er wollte.. Sex blieb Sex. Egal mit wem.

Begierig strich er mit der Zunge ein weiteres Mal über dessen bestes Stück, bis ihn Bakura instinktiv mit der Hand tiefer in seinen Schoß drückte, damit er weitermachte.

„Uh.. das ist.. nicht übel..", musste er zugeben, doch störte sich an irgendwie an einer ganz bestimmten Sache. „Aber.. aber wenn ich schon mitmache.. dann will ich dich wenigstens nackt haben."

Was hatte er da gerade gesagt? Er erkannte sich selbst nicht wieder. Was sollte das..?

Ohne ein weiteres Wort setzte sich Marik auf und zog sich erst langsam Hemd und dann die Jeans aus, so dass ihn der Weißhaarige vor sich hatte, wie Gott ihn schuf.

Zugegeben, kein schlechter Anblick..

„Und jetzt hilfst du mir..", befahl Marik seinem Opfer und nahm dessen eigene Hand, um sie um seine eigene, pochende Erregung zu schließen. Was musste der Typ auch so verdammt unerfahren sein?! Gerade das machte doch den Reiz aus.. er musste sich jetzt schon zwingen, ihn nicht einfach zu überfallen.

Ohne weiter zu protestieren, tat Bakura wie ihm befohlen. Es kostete ihn – zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen - nicht einmal großartig Überwindung, einen anderen Mann anzufassen.

Ein wenig unbeholfen ergriff er den heißen, harten Schwanz seines Gegenübers und massierte ihn kräftig auf und ab. Mit einem leisen Aufstöhnen krümmte sich der Blonde zusammen und biss ihm erhitzt in den Hals.

Überrascht keuchte Bakura auf. Verdammt, woher wusste dieser Typ -?!

„Hey..", bemühte sich Marik um Selbstbeherrschung, und zwang sich, nicht jetzt schon zu kommen. Das wäre ja nur der halbe Spaß gewesen..

„Mach den Mund auf", strich er mit zwei Fingern über die Lippen seines Gegenübers, und widerwillig öffnete der Weißhaarige seinen Mund. Für einen Moment kämpfte er mit dem Bedürfnis, dem Ägypter in den Finger zu beißen.

Sein stechender Blick verriet Marik, dass er da einen wunden Punkt erwischt hatte. Aber ganz ehrlich: Das war ihm jetzt scheißegal. Der Dieb hatte es sich selbst zuzuschreiben.

Mit einer Hand den jungen Mann unter sich festhaltend, drang er langsam mit zwei Fingern in ihn ein. Unwillkürlich verkrampfte sich Bakura und wich zurück, um der ungewohnten Bewegung zu entgehen, aber wurde unerbittlich festgehalten.

„Warum.. warum machst du das?!", fauchte er den Ägypter an, dessen begehrlicher Blick Bände sprach und der ihm mehr als unangenehm war. Es war eine Sache, einen Mann anzufassen, aber das.. das..

„Weil du ein kleiner, mieser Lügner bist..", flüsterte ihm Marik erregt ins Ohr und strich mit den Fingern von innen über eine Stelle, von der Bakura gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass es sie gab. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, von sich selbst überrascht.

Was sollte das?!

Die Finger verstärkten ihre Bewegung und stießen fester zu, hin und her. Bebend versuchte sich der Weißhaarige zu wehren, aber wurde von Marik weiterhin niedergehalten. „..und weil ich Lügner nicht ausstehen kann."

„Das ist nicht wahr.. ich –ah!", zuckte Bakura jäh zusammen, als die Finger den Punkt erneut trafen, ihn drückten, massierten und behutsam kneteten.

Überwältigt biss sich der Weißhaarige in die eigene Hand. Scheiße, wieso fühlte sich das gut an?! Wieso?!

„Nicht?", schob der Ägypter die schlanken Beine kontinuierlich weiter nach oben und zog den Unterkörper des Diebes mit einem Ruck an seine Hüfte, so dass er seine eigene Erregung deutlich spüren konnte, die sich hart an dessen Hintern drückte.

„Dir werde ich das Lügen schon noch austreiben.."

„Nein..", begann der Weißhaarige trotz allem ängstlich zu zittern, aber der Blonde ignorierte sein Bitten und grub sich mit ein paar kraftvollen Stößen in den bebenden, heißen Körper unter sich. Mit einem gequälten Schrei bäumte sich Bakura unter ihm auf und wand sich unter dem unbarmherzigen Griff wie ein gefangenes Tier.

„Nein, nimm ihn raus! Aua aua..", wimmerte er um Gnade, als ihn der strahlende Schmerz durchzuckte wie glühendes Eisen. Das tat weh! Das war mehr, als er je ertragen hatte!

Schmerzhaft verkrampfte er sich unter Marik, ein gepeinigtes Beben durchzuckte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß.

Aber der Blonde ließ ihn nicht los, sondern schlug ein langsames Tempo an, damit sich der Weißhaarige daran gewöhnen konnte - auch, wenn ihn das mehr Beherrschung kostete als er gedacht hatte. „Beiß mich, wenn's dir hilft..", unterdrückte er ein erregtes Stöhnen und bewegte sich vorsichtig in dem heißen, engen Körper.

Scheiße.. das fühlte sich gut an.. viel zu gut..

Scharfe Zähne bohrten sich in seinen Hals, und Marik spürte kräftige Hände, die sich an ihn klammerten und ihm den Rücken zerkratzten.

„Beweg dich mit mir mit, dann wird es besser..", half der Ägypter Bakura, mit den sanften Stößen mitzugehen, bis er sich nach einer Weile langsam entspannte.

„Das.. das ist so komisch..", wagte der Dieb nicht, die Augen aufzumachen, um das Bizarre an der ganzen Situation nicht noch weiter zu verstärken. Am besten, er tat, als wäre er nicht hier. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er einmal etwas derart Entwürdigendes tun würde.. dass er sich je in solch einer Position wiederfinden würde..

„Geht es?", fragte der Blonde nach und ging einen Schritt weiter, indem er das Tempo erhöhte und mit der freien Hand Bakuras Erregung erneut umfasste, um sie gegen den Strich zu massieren.

Eher zufällig traf er damit einen Punkt tief im Inneren, der den Dieb für einen Moment Sterne sehen ließ. „Was zur – uh..", stöhnte er laut auf und stemmte sich der Bewegung instinktiv entgegen.

Die rohe, ungezügelte Kraft, die er in sich spürte, verwirrte ihn mehr und mehr. Was sollte das?! Das fühlte sich nicht schlecht an.. nein, das war gut!

Wie im Fieber fühlte Bakura ein glühendes Kribbeln tief in sich wiederkehren, was ihm nur zu bekannt vorkam..

Der nächste heftige Ruck, der durch seinen Körper ging, brachte erneut kleine, weiße Sterne.

Ja, das war.. gut! Richtig gut!

„Was soll das, du..", spreizte er die Beine und presste sich fester an den heißen, muskulösen Körper über sich, ließ sich bereitwillig von den harten Stößen vor- und zurückziehen.. „Wieso tust du mir das an..?"

Wie betrunken starrte er in die violetten Augen des Mannes über sich, der ihn seinerseits tiefer ins Polster drückte und ihn in eine noch engere Umarmung zog..

Er keuchte leise auf.

Das war geil..

Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, schlang der Weißhaarige die Beine eng um Mariks Hüfte und nötigte ihn, stärker.. tiefer zuzustoßen..

„Oh ja..", keuchte er erstickt, sämtliche Scham über Bord geworfen. Sich dem Ägypter entgegen dehnend, spürte er dessen erregte Hitze in sich.. die angespannten Fasern seiner Muskeln auf seinem Körper..

Allein das genügte, um das Kribbeln zu einem heißem Brennen anzustauen – und was sich nach kurzer Zeit in einem heftigen, explosiven Orgasmus entlud.

Das lustvolle Verkrampfen des Diebes kostete Marik das letzte bisschen Selbstbeherrschung, das er noch hatte und er ließ sich von der intensiven Verbindung mitreißen. Aufkeuchend kam er fast im gleichen Moment - so heftig, dass er auf ihm zusammenbrach und für einen Moment auf dem bebenden Körper liegen blieb.

„Tut mir.. tut mir leid..", japste er einen Moment außer Atem, von sich selbst außer Gefecht gesetzt. Das feine, elektrisierende Vibrieren des Körpers unter ihm ließ ihn wie ein Kätzchen zufrieden schnurren. Na bitte, es ging doch..

„Ich konnte nicht anders."

Zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen fühlte er unerwartet eine sanft liebkosende Hand im Genick, die ihn zärtlich streichelte.

Wie jetzt? Hatte dieser Dieb vorhin nicht noch etwas ganz Anderes behauptet?

Wie durch einen Schleier sah Bakura auf die irisierenden Augen über sich. Eine schöne Farbe.. schön genug, um sie zu stehlen.

„Weißt du, wieso ich nachts klauen gehe?", streichelte er Marik weiter im Nacken, genoss die wahnsinnige Wärme, die von ihm ausging und an die er sich kuschelte wie ein kleiner Welpe.

Das war schön..

Fragend sah ihn der Ägypter an.

„Weil ich, seit ich Kind bin, immer Alpträume hatte. Ich kann nachts nicht schlafen."

„Stattdessen brichst du bei mir ein und lässt dir das Hirn aus dem Schädel vögeln", konnte sich Marik den Spruch nicht verkneifen und er fing laut zu lachen an.

„Du bist in der Tat ein komischer Kauz! Aber weißt du..", kuschelte er sich neben den Dieb und ließ seine Fingerspitzen genüsslich über dessen warme, noch immer bebende Brust wandern. „Eine Frage interessiert mich."

„Ich höre?"

„Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

Die Frage war so einfach, dass Bakura erst einmal gar nicht sagte. Dann aber verzog sich sein Mund zu einer angedeuteten Grimasse und er fing ebenfalls zu lachen an.

„Bakura, wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst."

Er rollte sich auf dem Sofa herum, sah neugierig auf den jungen Mann neben sich.

„Und du?"

„Marik."

Bakura musterte die schlanke, attraktive Gestalt neben sich aufmerksam, und eine Idee formte sich in seinem Kopf. „Sag mal, Marik, galt dein Angebot von vorhin eigentlich nur einmalig oder kann ich das auch öfters nutzen?"

Sein Gegenüber schmunzelte, und der Weißhaarige fühlte einen warmen Arm, der sich angenehm selbstbewusst um seine Taille legte. Spontan hauchte ihm Marik einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen; er wusste selbst nicht, wieso.

„Wenn du es willst..", schnurrte er Bakura an wie ein Kätzchen. „Weißt du, ich bin eigentlich gar nicht so gern der aktive Typ. Aber du hattest eine Strafe verdient, so, wie du dich benommen hast."

Überrascht sah ihn der Weißhaarige an. „Soll das heißen, du -?"

Besitzergreifend schlang ihm Marik die Arme um den Nacken und zog den Dieb so nah an sich heran, dass er jede Faser seines Körpers deutlich auf seinem eigenen spüren konnte.

Die Berührung allein jagte Bakura das Blut erneut in seine unteren Regionen.

„Ja, genau das soll es heißen", lächelte ihn der Blonde an, seine Stimme ein behagliches, aufforderndes Schnurren. „Wenn du wirklich hierbleibst.. darfst du mit mir alles machen, was du willst.."

Der Dieb grinste, wie von selbst legten sich seine Hände um die Taille des Mannes neben sich. Er gab ihm einen langen, gefühlvollen Kuss.

„Ich denke, darüber lässt sich reden..", ignorierte er den jetzt wieder pochenden Knöchel und robbte näher an den Ägypter, um ihn aufmerksam zu betrachten. „Aber ab jetzt komm ich zur Tür rein."


End file.
